


I'm not doing that again

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Just a small one-shot with these two love birds..Loki and The Grandmaster having a small talk. Will The Grandmaster convince Loki to try certain things again?
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I'm not doing that again

“Well, now I know I’m not doing THAT again”

“Come on, dear, was it that hard?”

“It was terrible, a complete disaster”

“Loki, you’re making a big deal out of something so uhm… small”

“You’re crazy, En.”

“You still love me for that”

Loki cannot argue with that logic. He loved the Elder over all his craziness, he loved him even though he sometimes didn’t understand everything that was happening in that man’s head, he loved him in his good and funny days, and he loved him in his bad not-funny-at-all days. It wasn’t like Loki would take him no matter what, they still had their fights and times where Loki seemed to be the voice of reason, but he found himself wanting to stay with The Grandmaster and after every fight they found a way to make up and come back to Sakaar’s Paradise. Loki had found happiness and peace in chaos, no less than that. But… he had to be honest, saying yes to almost every idea En had in mind didn’t always turn out the best for him.

“The fact that I love you doesn’t mean I will try certain things again”

“Oh, you’ll change your mind with time. I know you well enough”

“Oh yes? You really think so?”

“Loki, we spend so much time together, I would… I would say we know each other quite a lot”

“True. Still, I’ll be more careful when you come to me with new ideas in the future.”

“My God of Mischief thinking things twice? That’s not the Loki I kno…”

“Shhh…” said Loki placing his index finger on The Grandmaster’s lips. He loved their talks, as silly as they were sometimes. He loved the deep conversations also and the sleepless nights together. “I’m just saying, you, my beloved Grandmaster, can be even more chaotic than me”

“I would say we can compete as equals regarding who... uh... brings more chaos to the table” En said softly biting Loki’s fingertip.

Loki smiled. En smiled back.

“I knew from the very beginning that agreeing to play games with you was not the best idea”

“Come on, you’re great at games”

“I am indeed. But you take things to another level”

“Oh that makes me look so bad. But you have to admit I’m a fair player.”

“I will admit you’re the best player I’ve ever met. At any game. But last night it seemed like you were...cheating?”

“Oh dear, are you calling me a cheater? Me? The Grandmaster?”

“I’m just saying… you were making up rules.”

En laughed out loud and caressed Loki’s hand.

“I may have… maybe…”

“Oh! You admit it!”

“I’m not a cheater, but I know how to uhm… play.” 

En winked and Loki blushed for a second.

“Anyway, ruler of Sakaar or not… I’m not playing Scrabble with you ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writting fluff of these two. I may do more.


End file.
